The Weight On His Shoulders
by Mr. Midnight Prince
Summary: You'll never see this side of him again. Live life with Spring Man through his hardships and pain. THIS STORY COVERS MORE MATURE THEMES.
1. After Death

**Hey guys, Midnight Prince here and I am sorry for the hiatus. I will be continuing my other stories shortly. I actually had an ARMS story 2 months before it came out but my brother spilled water on my computer so :p. Anyway, I'll be using names from another ARMS fanfiction (The Sleepover). This is a Spring Man origin story of sorts. Will be changed if more information about ARMS surfaces.**

 **The songs for this chapter are: Take On Me – A-Ha, Guardian Theme (LoZ: BOTW)**

 **Also, add me on Switch: SW-4727-1271-7901**

 **Rated T for Minimum Cringe**

* * *

 **Hungry –** That's what he felt. He was hungry and cold. Laying down in a small car, Mark Goodman used to the last of his strength to check on his mom. He knew she was trying her hardest to keep them alive, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Clenching his shirt, he tried to remember a time when his father wasn't dead, or when he wasn't homeless. He silently cried himself to sleep awaiting the next day.

The children at school never approached him. Instead, they watched him from afar and picked at him. He had no direct bullies, but sometimes people would be brave enough to approach him. He always got sent to the Principal's office after it. It's not like he cared, his life was only important when day fell and the night rose.

* * *

"Baby, wake up." His mom softly crooned to him.

"Huh?" He said, still half asleep.

"You have to go to school."

Mark let out a large yawn and sat up, pulling the car seat up with him.

"Do I have to?"

"I have to-"

"Go to work, yes."

"I want to stay with you, Mom. School is boring and I don't learn anything." He said adamantly.

"Can you try to learn _something_ today, for me? Please?"

Mark softened his face instantly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, now go into the bathroom and clean yourself up."

They had been sleeping near a truck stop for the past month. The drivers were so kind that they gave Mark and his mother free shower passes and treated them relatively nicely. Although he wouldn't tell his mom, Mark hated his living situation and wanted out. The only way for them to get an apartment was if they went into a shelter, or his mother earned more money. The job she had was abysmal, but she tried to not put that burden on him. Too bad, he already was taking measures to get them out.

Mark walked into the reasonably sized store, greeted them early staff and walked into the bathroom. His clothes and tooth brush in his hand, he got ready for another day at school.

"So, _do you have a girlfriend yet?_ " His mother asked when he got back to the car.

"We've already had this conversation already." Mark droned.

"Yes, but I want you to get one." She sighed and then started driving.

"What about that girl Robin? You're always talking to her when I pick you up."

"That's because she's a friend. The only friend I have left."

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

She pulled up to the school and unlocked the doors.

"Go, have fun school. I'll see you later."

"Bye, love you."

"I love you too, son."

"Now go, your _girlfriend_ is waiting for you."

He groaned and slinked out of the car.

After seeing his mother off, Mark walked into his school, past the plaque of all the school's donators and supporters into the cafeteria. He looked around to find her bright blonde pigtails in the small crowd of people.

' _There she is!'_ He thought.

He walked over to her and put his slapped his hands on her shoulders.

"Aah! You know, you should really stop scaring me." She squealed.

"You should be used to it. I do it every morning."

"Yeah, but I don't expect it."

"That's the point."

"Anyway, did you do the project?"

"For Ms. Borden?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?!" She exclaimed.

Mark looked around him and checked his bag.

"Okay, I get it-"

"Does it look like I have a computer?" He crooned.

Robin sighed.

"I can probably ask her for an extension for you on those terms. You might have to do extra work though."

Mark started to look in his bag again.

"I _meant_ in an environment where you can do it. Like my house."

"Why go through that? Just let me fail."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because… because… um-"

"Let me stop you there. What would your _boyfriend_ think if he knew I was in your house."

"Probably fearing for my safety."

"Gee, thanks."

He stared to walk away when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen. I don't want you to fail. I want you to graduate with the rest of us and then you can go do what you want. Okay? I'm not giving up on you, don't give up on yourself?"

He turned around, ready to go on the line for breakfast.

"Yeah whatever, just don't get mad at me when he wants to fight me and you have stitch him up."

Not knowing what to say to that, Robin lowered her head and sat at her table with her other friends.

"What's up with you today?" Her brunette haired-friend inquired.

"Nothing. It's just that Mark is being a jerk today."

"Isn't he always?"

"No. Not before _the accident_?"

"Hey, key word of advice, stop trying to help him, he's going nowhere in life and you have yours to live." Another friend piped in.

"What would you do in his situation?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"I said, _what would you do in his situation_?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't act like a jackass."

"You don't know that!"

"Why are you defending him?"

"Oooh, I know why!" Laci, the brunette, said.

She whispered to Maria, the other friend the answer.

"I bet she does."

"What did you tell her?!"

"Nothing."

"Ugh, I can't deal with you two today! Where's Brian?" She said, changing topic.

"I don't know, probably in the bathroom with another one of his groupies." Laci said, smirking.

" **THAT'S NOT FUNNY!** "

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. Please review. I would like to know your opinions and inquiries. Also, if anyone wants to make cover art for this story, Spring Man has brown hair. Until he gets his ARMS. I also need a name for his mother,**

 **Honestly, the guardian theme really gets you into the mood when reading this story.**

 **PEACE OUT!**

 **-Mr. Midnight Prince**


	2. Hope

**I guess I'll be uploading everyday if I can. Why not. Thanks to GaoGod for his mother's name.**

 **Before anyone asks, yes, I have been in the situation that SM's in. Although, my dad did not die and I had support from my immediate family. It was really hard living like that for 2-3 months. It's a very long story involving my Aunts and their will to frame me and my mother for abuse. It's been 3 years and I still don't forgive them. Jumping around from school to school.**

 **You know, I am going to my fourth high school for my senior year. Not being able to be in a stable relationship. It hurts.**

 **Le sigh.**

 **This story is my way of coping.**

 **3 years and counting.**

 **Music: Only You – The Platters, Flashing Lights – Kanye West, Best I Ever Had – Drake**

 **Mark is 15 until later on.**

 **Rated T for Minimum Cringe**

* * *

 **0825h, December 3** **rd** **, 2013: Unnamed High School**

The bell rang for class and all the students rushed to their respective homerooms. Mark had eaten his breakfast and met the foot traffic in the hallway. He quickly walked to his classroom. He quietly strolled to his desk and aptly waited for class to start.

Being as his desk was behind Robin's and Brian's, he had a full view of their affection.

He said nothing.

The teacher was waiting for everyone to settle down.

She cleared her throat.

"Alright class, before we start, I would to check your projects. Please speak up if you emailed them to me."

Olivia Borden went to check everyone's papers and stopped at Mark's desk.

"Do you have your report?"

"No."

"Typical." She said in a demeaning tone.

Mark quelled his anger and decided to bottle it up for later.

"Hey, um, Ms Borden?"

"Yes?"

"Mark has informed me that he doesn't have a computer and thus, could not complete this assignment. I was wondering if you could give him an extension so he could complete it."

"Oh Robin, why would I do that. He knows that the school has a library. He could go there after school."

Knowing what he did after school, Robin bit her lip trying to find an answer.

"I have things to do after school."

"And what's that?"

"Homework."

"Not mine though."

"Can you hear?"

Olivia, tired of his sarcasm, directly addressed him angrily.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"A-"

"Just give him until tomorrow. I promise he will complete it."

Olivia let in a sharp intake of air.

"Fine, but he only gets 70%! Mr. Goodman, are you alright with that?"

He stared her dead in the face.

"I guess."

Deciding that she couldn't win, Olivia went to check on the other students.

Turning around in her seat, Robin addressed him.

"You know, you don't have to be a jerk all the time. Lighten up. And you're not going the "gym" today. You're coming to my house.-"

"Why is he going to your house?" Brian asked, getting defensive.

"He has to do the report."

"But why _your house,_ why not a public place?"

"If you're worried that I'll get him angry, then you've succeeded in proving my point."

"And what's that?"

"You don't trust me."

Brian paled when she said that.

"N-No. It's not that I don't trust you-it's that I don't trust him."

Staying silent, Mark grinned internally at the altercation.

"At least let me come over. Please."

"Don't you have football practice or something?"

"I can skip."

"That's stupid."

"But-"

"Listen! I promise, on my life, that I will not hurt your girlfriend, _Brian_."

"Your promise means nothing!"

Mark stood up, taking Brian's challenge.

"Both of you, stop."

Mark sat down, heeding her plea.

"Brian, honey, you should really sit down." She said sweetly.

Instead, he marched to Mark's desk.

"Listen, Junkrat, lay a finger on my girl and your life is done. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

The rest of the day went without problems.

* * *

 **1500h December 3** **rd** **, 2013: Same place**

The bell had rung. Students were filing out of their classrooms to go home, to clubs, to practice, or to loiter. Mark tried to quietly walk out of the school.

"You're not going anywhere, mister. You have to do the report."

"Or else your reputation is on the line?"

"And yours."

"What reputation do I have?"

She really _didn't_ want to answer that question.

They walked to his mother's car in silence.

"Ah, I knew it Mark! You do have a girlfriend."

"She not my-"

"Sorry Ms. Goodman, I am taken."

"Call me Sally."

"Okay… I am asking your permission to help him with his report."

"You could've just taken him, sweety. He won't object."

Blushing, Robin couldn't answer.

"Mom. Stop. Here."

He pulled out a roll of bills of his bookbag and counted $500.

"Go have fun."

He took out $200 more.

"And please, buy me a phone."

He closed the door and walked away before she could respond.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Hm?"

"What was that for?"

"I gave her a reason to leave us alone. What more do you want?"

"You didn't have to do it like that? What if she starts asking questions?"

"I'll tell her I'm a drug dealer. It's more believable."

"What am I going to do with you? DON'T ANSWER THAT!" She noticed he opened his mouth.

"Fine. Any ideas on what I should base my project on?"

"Some you care about."

"Why?"

"DO you have any other hobbies you _want_ to write about?"

"Hm, guess not."

They walked down the street in silence.

Turning a corner, he asked.

"Hey, does Brian know that you can fight?"

"I haven't mentioned it to him."

He chuckled.

"Guess that whole thing this morning wouldn't happened if he knew."

They shared a laugh together.

"What's our Win and Loss number?"

"Oh, har dee har har. You know what it is."

"But I want to hear you say it." He said, smugly.

"22 to 30."

He laughed even louder.

"Wanna make up those 8 matches?" He chuckled.

"You're a jerk, you know that?!"

"Always, Reuben."

"Don't call me that!"

She smirked slyly.

"You know what, Markiemoo, I never took you as a flirt." She smiled as his face welled up with anger and embarrassment.

Finally approaching her house, she took out her keys.

"My parents don't know you're here."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"They were at work."

"Cool."

Robin opened the door and welcomed him in.

"Wait in the living room. I have to get my laptop."

"Why can't I use the home desktop?"

"My dad put a virus on it."

"How?"

"Let's just say that my parents don't only have fun in their room."

"Oh. OH! Wow. Who would've thought?"

Robin sighed.

"Yeah. I'll be back."

She walked up the stairs and stopped midway.

"And don't go on the computer!"

"You're no fun!"

* * *

 **And that's where we're ending it.**

 **Review please. I would like to know your opinion. Next chapter is fluffy so get ready.**

 **-Mr. Midnight Prince**


End file.
